


Giving a Rat a Bath

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, dirty boy, flirtation, junker sex, overwatch porn, video game porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: This boy needs a bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and decided to write a Junkrat/reader fic where you have to babysit the junker for a while.  
> So I had fun looking up Australian slang for this...if its wrong fuck it...  
> Also this is not set up in any real setting from the video game, mostly because its about sex not accuracy.  
> sorry for any errors in grammar/punctuation/spelling.

 

 

 You couldn’t believe you’d been put on "rat" detail. The guy had his own body guard for fucks sake.

“He’s a psycho! He doesn’t need me!” You growled gritting your teeth.

"Just go! Roadhog won’t be back for a while and everyone else is on other missions."

Yea sure, because you didn’t have other things to worry about besides a smoldering maniac whose attitude resembled that of a feral animal! He had his moments, you could at least give him that much but this was gonna be a rough couple weeks.

"Junkrat."  You spoke walking into the garage and seeing the man hunched over a table tinkering with something.

He jumped, laughing hysterically he turned to you.

"Almost just blew us all up luv." He said with a shit eating grin stapled to his lips.

"Nothing new." You shrugged next to him seeing what he was gonna kill everyone with this time. That’s when you realized how tall he was, you had to look up at him. He didn’t have Roadhog around to dwarf him by comparison.

"So we’re gonna be hangin' out until Roadhog gets back yea, doctors’ orders."

"Oh?" He grinned glancing at you.

"Somethin' tells me you ain’t too excited ‘bout that." He leans in close with a pout wiggling his eyebrows at you to make you uncomfortable. Something he loved doing.

"Thrilled." You sighed not breaking eye contact.

\---

 

It'd been about a week and a half so far and you'd pretty much figured out how to deal with the junker. Hell you’d even had some fun together.The only thing that was driving you crazy since learning to tune out the constant yammering and explosions was the dirt everywhere. Constantly cleaning up because he trailed soot and smoke everywhere. You'd just finished cleaning the living room when you heard the familiar voice.

"Hey luv, I need a little help in the garage, ya mind?" He said plopping down on the couch in front of you. You gasped as you saw the clear print of his back and shoulders on the couch. That was it!

"JUNKRAT! What the fuck!! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

He jumped up wide eyed as you went to pull him off the couch by his straps.

"OI! What the hell!?" He looked so confused that you almost felt bad.

"Fuck this! BATH! NOW!" You yelled in his face.

His confusion turned to anger.

"You gonna make me ya jumped up knocker!?"

You're white knuckling it as rage bubbled in your veins, and your ears burned as you tried not to kill the rat. How the hell hasn't Roadhog killed this guy yet! Then it hits you. You’ve got it. You can’t fight fire with fire; you need to head it off. The words come out before you can even register what you’ve said.

"I’m not gonna make you, but maybe you'd like to join me?"

You look into his eyes and he's back to being confused. Taking a step closer to him you whisper into his ear. The smell of gunpowder and smoke threaten to make you choke.

"You know it’s always more fun that way."

You were now mentally yelling at yourself. What the fuck are you thinking? Do you really need to go this far just to prove to yourself he'll listen to you? Or is it not even about that anymore, is it that a tension had built from watching the piker too closely? Watching his movements and mannerisms, noticing his careful and meticulous hands, realizing there is a brain in that head even if it’s not all there. Hell even the stupid soot and smoke has become something more than just dirt to you. "Fuck. What am I doing?" You thought as you pull away from him and turn to walk out of the room. Almost out the door you turn your head and call to him one last time.

"Ya comin' fruit loop?"

"Hey!"

You hear him screech as the door closes and you head to the tub a little quicker than normal. Fuck it, if you have to take one for the team then fine, it won’t be the worst thing you’ve had to do...probably.

\---

 

The bath is huge, clearly made for more than one person. You and the girls use it as a Jacuzzi all the time, but that's a different story. Moments after you get into the tub you hear him slink into the room. Keeping your eyes closed and pretending to relax you listen to his movements. Hearing him take off his prosthetics and get into the bath you raise an eyebrow and open your eyes, catching him staring straight at your cleavage.

"There you are." you say calmly smiling proudly for actually getting him into a bath. The water turning gray around him from the layers of soot.

"So ratty, maybe now’s a good time to ask what your real name is."

He notices you looking at him, watches your eyes trail over his muscles. You’d never paid much attention but he was ripped and tan, like golden tan. Grinning the menace came closer, sitting next to you.

"Name’s Jamison." He said in a low tone you'd never heard him in before.

It was dry a rough but stimulating. It made your pink little nipples harden and he noticed that too. Without warning he grabbed you and pulled you on top of him.

"JAMI-"

You managed to squeak before he kissed your protests away. You gave in, putting his hair out with your wet hands as you ran them through the sun bleached tufts. If anyone walked in on this sight it would require a lot of explaining but for now you didn’t care. Your hands unconsciously washing the layer of soot off of his neck and shoulders as you made out. He tasted like smoke, you'd never thought it would turn you on but you couldn’t help but take over the kiss and he hummed at the sudden dominance. His hand went under the water and grabbed your thigh, pulling you tight to him. You felt his thick erection against your stomach. It made you break the kiss as you realized how far up your belly his head sat. You looked down blushing and totally shocked. He burst out laughing.

"Don’t be shy now luv, ‘think we're past that."

You looked up at him and saw the toothy grin that never left his face. He leaned forward catching you in another kiss. Then slid his hand from your thigh over your firm ass and between your legs. His fingers made you jump and little and you felt him grin against your lips. In moments he had you arching backwards gripping his hair, moaning as he played with you, snaking his tongue around your nipple. You'd never imagined that a week and a half into a stupid babysitting mission you’d be in a tub naked on top of Junkrat. Yet here you were gripping his shoulders and riding his fingers you broke from his lips and tried to speak.

"Jami- Jamison you feel so good. I- I can’t-" You couldn’t even form sentences.

"Cant what luv, talk?” He laughed.

“Give the ol' fella a little tug and I'll make ya sing.”

Without hesitation you grabbed the rock hard length that was twitching in between you both and ran your hand smoothly up and down him a couple times until he groaned and slid his fingers deeper which made you push back harder.

"Fuck, come on luv, sit on it already!"

His hand lifted you a bit and you pushed him in line with your tightness. He then gripped your hip and pushed you down onto it, spreading you wide until he hit the back. Once all the way inside he watched your face as you adjusted to being so full it almost hurt. All dominance and cocky bravado you tried to portray to keep any kind of control over the man flew right out the window.

"Such a pretty bird." He whispered in your ear.

Starting to ride him you realized that the slower you went the more torture it was. He was being uncharacteristically still and you could barely move he was so big. He just watched you, tongue playing with his canine, fighting his instincts to maul you. Finally once you’d gotten used to him and were able to move a little faster he bucked his hips up into you causing you to cry out.

"That’s a good girl, more like that."

He started to pump deeply inside you going with your rhythm. Each time he hit your spot you cried out. His name started to fill the room.

"Jami- Jami- Please... Jamison, Fuck! Jami don’t stop!"

"My name sounds good jumping outta y'mouth darlin’, maybe just a bit louder."

He picked up the pace a little and you could feel the heat travel up your spine and make you clench around him more and more. The feeling was so intense you couldn’t handle it and tried to push off of him but his one hand had surprising strength.

"Nuh uh uh, we're not done here."

He pushed deep and hard in you until something exploded. You saw fireworks behind your eyelids and heard him speak as if he was far away.

"There we go pretty thing, squeeze me tight."

He kept pumping into you until he let out a strangled moan and you felt his cock throbbing inside you. You both sat there together panting hard but not moving away. Finally after a long moment he pulled you off of him and dunked his head under the water. When he came back up he chuckled.

"You’re right. It is more fun with this way."


End file.
